Three Words
by Mable
Summary: A child writes to his father. Sometimes, though, all it takes is three words to show what lies in a soul.


**Mable: I wrote this a while back, a really short fic, and since I just posted a different fic I decided to post this one as well. I don't own **_**9, **_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Three Words**_

They say that a person's whole life can be summed in three simple words. Or, at least, Two said this. However, I don't believe this stands for you, because there is no possible way to sum you into three words. Yes, I know you know that I put much thought into Two's words, but sometimes he is simply wrong. Three words cannot describe me either without lacking proper details that are needed in a description. But I digress, that is not why I write to you like this. It is foolish to write to someone who is gone anyways, but I still decided to simply go through with it. Two said it would help, but I don't know what he thinks it would help with, other than releasing some stress. You yourself knew I used to like to write; and you know why I stopped, because I was sent away.

Again, I digress; you want to know about the others. Well they are fine. I'll go in numerical order so it will be easier not to lose my place. Two had an accident a while back that temporarily stunted his walking, but is now doing better and is as cheerful as ever. We hoped he'd grow out of the newborn stage and he did, at least a little. Still he holds this child-like interest in everything and starts random projects behind my own back. Still, I can't help but think 'what if I lost him?' You and I both know that I truly couldn't have gone on alone. I would have been a single, widowed parent, and not the most loved one. Two is our backbone and we would fall without him. Though, being honest, I believe he would certainly fall without the main control function, myself.

The twins are doing much better than Two was. They were never injured and are simply being young and full of that vigorous energy. Three and Four are never apart from each other, become panicked when they don't know the location of their sibling, and work wonders together. Though, I can tell that Three is the one that leads them. While not noticing it often, I have seen times when Four lingers behind Three like a protective shield. Maybe because Three leads Four; Maybe because Four steers Three. Either way, they are fine. I simply hope they do not go through a stage of finding themselves where they want to be completely opposite; the library of theirs would fall into shambles.

On to Five who has sustained an injury quite some time ago. Though I know you have no idea about the missing optic. He fell behind while we were travelling through a war zone and Two got him before he was trampled. Sadly, however, he didn't save him from losing that left optic. Now there's only a patch. He is very optimistic about it though and I assure you that it was Two's influence. Two loves Five like he is his son and guides him better than I could. A few blame me for leaving Five behind, I will not argue, it was my fault. In my defense I'll point out that I could not get everyone to stop and risk them getting hurt when someone else could run back for him. It is my only defense and it is absolutely true.

Six has to be one of the strangest and most peculiar Stitchpunks. While before we all thought he was mentally gone, and it was certainly not just me, now we realize he has actually been seeing things. Seeing the past, present, and what is to be the future in his nightmares. Recently they have become less frequent and I am happy to see him getting more sleep. He has made so much more progress recently; his babbling, ranting, must have only been I side-effect of sleepless nights. It is so much easier to understand what he tries to warn us of now, even if it is only a Cat Beast in a house three houses away, and he has become someone who I am beginning to trust more. Unfortunately, I can't trust Eight with him.

Always the rebel, Seven and I have never been on the best of terms. We constantly bicker and fight about things that I am starting to believe are foolish. Recently, since an incident that occurred a little while back, we have started to function together again. She ran away for the longest while and I am actually pleased she is with us again. I am so relieved that she is in my line of vision. I worry, I will admit it, when the other Stitchpunks are not able to be watched. In case something happened, I would want to be there. She is an incredibly fighter though and is skilled enough to handle her own, protecting the twins like they are her children. I sometimes still fear for her safety; all it takes is a single moment to lose everything.

Now onto Eight, my bodyguard. I am very proud of him, he works hard and under his watch I have not been attacked by a beast yet. Though, he has taken on some bad habits that occurred when I was at my own time of poor leadership. He frequently uses magnets to get a euphoric feeling, bullies the others, and torments Six the worse. I have tried to recently scold him and got him to slow on the magnet and stop attacking the others. He still goes at Six though, at least he never hits him, he just goes after his drawings. I have not confronted him about this because I am not blind; I see why he really wants Six's attention. Beneath all of that is a good heart that simply needs a better way to express itself.

Then there is Nine. Nine has gone from being someone I loathed to someone I trusted. At first I know he was after my position as leader, this incident was even all of his fault, and yet he did something surprising; he admitted it was his fault and that he was regretting it. He actually was mature enough to admit he did something wrong. For that, I respect him now, not enough to make him leader though. He is still too young to control everyone and I am not getting off this throne anytime soon. Still, he's bright in some areas more than others, he is quite kind and compassionate, and I am actually pleased that you created him as your ninth child. It would be much different without him here with us.

I will not press about myself. I am completely fine. I am only writing because Two insisted I did and I had nothing better to do with my time. Then he said that a whole person's life could be summed in three words. Why? I have no idea, I even said that three words could not completely sum anything. The most ridiculous part was when he suggested that you were still alive somewhere. It is a foolish thought, we all know of your fate, and we began to argue about it. More or less, I argued and Two calmly spoke as though we were having a normal conversation. He insists that you are alive, that if you made us that you could make you another form, and are simply waiting out there because you are afraid we will not accept you.

It makes absolutely no sense! I pointed this out and Two still was determined. He explained that because of the fit between you and I, perhaps you were concerned about us not wanting to be near you, and that you thought we despised you. I know that you realized that my fight with you was just because I was hurt that you kept everything hidden from me for so long. We were together a while before you sent me away with Two and never once did you say you were going to pass away or tell me about the war outside. Though I did not hate you and that last night I tried to show you that I was just hurt. Besides, you are not here anymore, you are deceased and Two will eventually have to accept it.

This letter is not really going to anyone, at all, just a piece of paper left forever unread in the Emptiness. I even know where I will leave it; folded under a rock on the steps to where your workshop used to be. Then I will be done with this forever and it certainly took more than three words to accomplish it. Your death was not in vain, Father, we are thriving now and your memory still lives. I am no longer angry with you and have accepted the truth; I could not stay with you, we couldn't have stayed with you, and it hurt you much more to let us go. That means I have also accepted that there is no way you are still alive. If you were, I would know, somehow, it is not possible. I would like to state again that three words would have not been able to describe our relationship. If you were alive, I would say that I was proud to have you as a father.

And; please come home….

* * *

**Mable: It only takes three words to describe what One was really thinking the whole time he was writing. That was what I was kind of trying to show at the end. I don't know, I wrote this a while back, and I'm too tired to think. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
